Voices
by SuguiChan
Summary: Wounded by one he'd trusted with his life, Ginji drowns in darkness and pain. Takes place during episode 47 of the anime. GinjiBanKazuki friendship


**Title:** Voices  
**Time period:** During the Second Limitless Fortress Arc, episode 47 of the anime.  
**Summary: **An exercise of imagination over that long moment when Ginji was unconscious and Ban and Kazuki were hovering over him.  
**Disclaimer: **Get Backers and all its characters belong to Yuya Aoki and Randou Ayamine.  
**Word count:** 767

* * *

"Why, Masaki?" he all but screamed in frustration at the man inside the light.

"I have nothing to tell you." the voice was so cold. So inhuman. So unlike him. "You shouldn't have come back. Neither you, nor Teshimine."

And then came the strike, right on Ginji's stomach. The punch was not so strong, Ginji had had much worse many times before, but then the light exploded in him and he knew he was lost.

It hurt. It burnt. This was worse than Akabane-san's scalpels, worse than Kaoru's flames. The world turned pitch black as he fell face-first on the floor.

"_Why, Masaki?"_

His friend. The man he had always turned to when things got too complicated in the already complicated process of making Mugenjou a better place. Teshimine-san had trusted him. He had trusted him. Shido, Kazu-Chan and Makubex had trusted him.

They were all betrayed. Kurusu Masaki, one of the Four Kings, had killed Teshimine-san and was about to kill Ginji, too.

It hurt. It burnt. It was worse than being abandoned in Mugenjou, worse than any of the nightmares that made him wake up screaming from time to time. It was much worse because now there was no Teshimine-san to come and take Ginji under his wing, no Ban-Chan to pat Ginji's back and tell him everything's going to be alright. Teshimine-san was dead and Ban-Chan was probably lost in one of those virtual traps Mugenjou was filled with. Masaki's deadly light was eating his insides and there was nobody to help him.

And while the light was killing him, Ginji was drowning in darkness, unable to move, unable to feel anything but pain, lungs struggling for air. But it was his heart that ached the most – _why, Masaki, why did you do this to me? _

Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. At least, the pain would go away, his lungs would stop protesting, and he would forget about Masaki's betrayal, Teshimine-san's death, and all the bad memories that made him suffer.

_It hurts so much, Ban-Chan. I think I should sleep. If I do, maybe it will hurt less. Just a little... ne? _

Somewhere in the suffocating darkness, he heard a faint sound. Distant voices. Familiar voices.

"Ginji-san! Ginji-san!"

It was Kazu-Chan, he knew it. He could sense the alarm in the usually serene voice. He could smell Kazuki's unmistakable scent: flowers and night breeze.

_You smell so good, Kazu-Chan. How can you smell so good being here, in this hell?_

A calloused hand on his face. Another voice. Louder, harsher and even more desperate than Kazuki's.

"Ginji! Ginji!"

Ban-Chan. He sounded so frantic. He must be real worried. Ginji wanted to open his eyes, say something, give a sign of life so that Ban-Chan would calm down, but his body was refusing to obey.

_I'm so sorry, Ban-Chan... I wanted to wake up and hug you and tell you I'm alright but I'm so tired and weak and it hurts so much..._

"Ginjiii!!!"

There were warm arms around him. He could feel Ban's left under his back and Kazuki's right on his chest. It felt good. Ginji liked the warmth and the strength of those arms. Somehow, it seemed they were making the pain go away. It would be so nice if he could take just a little nap...

But then, the darkness became even more suffocating and the familiar voices and the comforting arms started to fade. Panic filled Ginji's heart.

_Don't leave me! Kazu-Chan! Ban-Chan! Don't leave me!_

And suddenly, realization came.

He couldn't sleep nor he could let fear take control, or he would be swallowed by the darkness. And Amano Ginji could not die, not now, because the Get Backers had work to do: Makubex and Sakura's lives depended on them and no way he was going to let Ban-Chan go alone in such difficult mission!

Ignoring the pain and the exhaustion, Ginji fought the darkness with all his might. His lungs were about to explode but he forced them mercilessly.

A fit of cough, some gasping and wheezing and finally brown eyes cracked open. He saw Ban and Kazuki's tense faces startle and then soften with great relieve.

"Ban-Chan..." Ginji grimaced with the pain, but kept himself in check. He couldn't, wouldn't let it beat him now. He had to save Makubex and Sakura and...

_Masaki... I don't care what you said, you're still my friend and I'm not going to give up on you!_

* * *

_Hope you liked it... it's my first Get Backers fic. If anyone read this, please review, I'd love to know what you think... Thankies! _


End file.
